


Pressure

by disgruntledchowchow



Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [11]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: Why does everyone want lil hastings babies so bad??
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135856
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Pressure

Daphne had to really focus to keep the fake smile she had pasted on her face. It was one of the Queen’s garden picnics for her favourite misses, and of course, the main topic of conversation was her famous match with Simon. Now she had no problems gushing about her husband, about how happy they were, and how in love she was, and she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the slight jealousy and envy in the rest of the ton’s eyes. But now that they were married, there were all the subtle barbs about how there was no sign of any baby hastings on the way.

It was not a big deal in the grand scheme of things. No one dared come out and openly insult or insinuate anything, but it was the little comments that wore her down.

She and Simon were happy. They had wanted to wait a while, employing the ever convenient french letters to prevent conception. She had so many responsibilities, and she and Simon were still young and they discovered they loved travelling and visiting new places together. They had together agreed they wanted children. Just not yet.

“Daphne dear…you know going on a fruit-only diet helped me conceive…maybe you had best try that?”

“Oh yes, also try to avoid travelling in a carriage, the rocking motion is said to be quite the opposite of help in conceiving.”

“You know, a diet of only brussels sprouts ensured I got my perfect little angel.”

Daphne had to smile and nod. She didn’t owe them any explanation, and she had no desire to provide one but it was still rather irksome that they felt they could meddle and poke her about something that is between her and Simon.

She had hoped she would be offered a brief reprieve when the ladies fell silent, but it was only because the Queen was coming to join them. The Queen was even more adamant that they had children, and being the most powerful person in the country, she had no qualms saying so to Daphne’s face.

Daphne could only put up a good front, and promise that soon. Soon they should have a great number of children running around, and yes there was no cause for worry, her and Simon were perfectly happy and healthy and would soon have heirs. It was proving to be a long outing indeed. She thought wistfully of the warm bed and embrace she had left this morning to get ready for this event. Though there was no reason she could not attend, she could not deny that she privately agreed that spending the day in bed with Simon was much preferable, especially now. As she slyly managed to get the time from one of the servers, she rolled her eyes —it would be another hour at least before she would be able to make her excuses to leave.

.

.

.

“Daphne dear, do tell us…is there any specific reason you’re not…indulging tonight?”

“Hm?”

“A ~little~ reason that you are not drinking?”

“Oh…no no just not feeling it tonight.”

“Ahhh I see..you aren’t ready to announce yet…don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. It’s our little secret!”

“Lady Ralston please, I really am not with child there is no secret!”

“Oh yes dear, if you insist…” Lady Ralston winked as she sashayed away.

Daphne sighed, she really was not drinking because she had drunk a little too much last night at Lady Danbury’s after facing far too many insinuations of a similar variety, and she still had a bit of a headache.

God why people couldn’t let it go she didn’t know. And while she was happy with the way things were, it was always difficult when everyone placed so much pressure on her to have children, especially because it was something she did want but it was also a topic of conversation that was still a little stressful for Simon, and it was the reason she almost lost him so it was always a little tough to be constantly bombarded with.

Thinking about only magnified her headache, and she soon made her excuses and left to go home.

.

.

.

Simon had noticed that occasionally after outings where Daphne went alone, she would come back rather drained and exhausted and she didn’t really care to speak about why. He was not sure entirely what the issue was, and she always seemed to recover after a brief stint in his presence, so though it bothered him, he mostly let it go.

It was only at Lady Danbury’s ball when he had left to get a stronger drink and was making his way back did he overhear a group of ladies talking outside the ballroom.

“Have you heard? Still no signs of heirs for the Hastings.”

“You know I don’t believe such a rake and a girl with such prolific parents could have issues conceiving.”

“I heard that the Duke and Duchess fought bitterly after their honeymoon and never reconciled”

“Really? From who?”

“Oh Lady Cowper”

“She’s just jealous because she wanted the Duke”

“That may be so, but maybe it wasn’t a love match. Maybe Daphne chose him to spite her.”

“You must be right. Why else would there be no children?”

“I am shocked she shows her face in society, not after the Queen made it clear she wants to see heirs.”

“I know. I must say though her and the duke put on a good act.”

Simon could not believe his ears. The Queen? He had no idea that everyone was so concerned about his and Daphne’s children. He also could not believe that people were doubting his love for Daphne, doubting her character and maligning her simply for a decision they had made together…but really for a decision that he had pushed her towards? He knew it was mutual, they both wanted to wait and they did want kids eventually, but he had prompted that line of thought.

He could stand it no longer to hear those women speak ill of his Duchess, but by the time he rounded the corner they were nowhere to be found.

He had to find Daphne. Ask her if people were pressuring her. If this was why she came back from social events fatigued and exhausted from dealing with everyone pressuring her with their expectations.

When he entered the ballroom, he saw her surrounded by a group of women, fake smile plastered on her face. He immediately went to her side, drawing her into his embrace, and watched her flash him a true smile for coming to her rescue. He listened for a few minutes, as a couple of women delivered veiled barbs of the quality he had overheard to Daphne, and he grew tense. Daphne felt him stiffen and politely excused themselves to go to the terrace.

“Why do you let them speak to you like that? You are a Duchess, far above them, you could blacklist them all.”

Daphne laughed and came close to hug him. “Simon, this is all we’re supposed to do. Get married and have children. And besides nothing could truly satisfy those harpies, they will always find a way to find fault.”

“You have no faults.”

“You are rather biased.”

“Be that as it may, it’s still true. I have half a mind to blacklist them all.”

“Simon it’s not a big deal. Everyone’s favourite topic of conversation is our so far non-existent children.”

“That’s not right. The Queen likes you, we should appeal to her to stop such talk.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It wouldn’t work anyhow, she’s the most ardent proponent of us having children”

Simon looked at her, dumbfounded. “Seriously? This is what you deal with? Every time you go out?”

“Well…yes.”

“I had no idea.”

“You are not meant to. I didn’t want to pressure you, I know having kids is enough of a concession on your part and you are still rather nervous, and we are so happy the way things are. I am so happy with the decision to wait.”

Simon stared at her, wondering just how lucky he could have gotten to have such a sweet, strong, thoughtful wife. He pulled her into a deep kiss, hoping to show her just how much he loved her and appreciated her.

“Daphne…I just…I love you.”

“How could you not?”

Simon laughed. “How about we take off for the night? And from now on I’ll be beside you at these shark-infested events, and we shall make a game out of messing with the ton. Just like the ruse that brought us together.”

“That sounds excellent…but yes for now take me to bed, your grace…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so SO so much for reading, I hope you liked it —  
> if you ever wanna come yell at me about bridgerton or harry potter or criminal minds or one of my other 34 interests please comment or hmu on tumblr  
> disgruntledchowchow :)) 
> 
> also lmk what you’d like to see more of!!


End file.
